Never
by SlightlyDerangedKT
Summary: A really short One Shot. No summary will be provided as it would give too much away. Please read and review!


_OK…So here's quick little fic I just wrote up. I own none of these characters as they belong solely to the great literary genius, JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy the story, and Please Read and Review!_

He stared across the lake at her. Her long, soft sunset colored hair flew behind her, dancing gracefully in the wind, occasionally whipping gently at her smooth pale skin. He sighed heavily, as he sat watching her from the large stone on which he was sitting. She looked so gloomy, and even though he couldn't see, he knew her deep, bottle green eyes were laden with sadness.

He sighed again as he thought of her eyes. They were so entrancing he often found he has problems tearing his eyes away from them. Even when she was angry with him, which was more often than not, her eyes sparkled like newly shined emeralds. And still now, her eyes were no doubt as beautiful as they always had been.

He wondered as to what was making her so down. _It could possibly be another boy_ he thought, but even the mere thought of someone else looking into his sweet Lily's eyes lit his blood on fire, and he saw red. Plus, it seemed that Lily never had any time for much of anything except her studies, unless it was arguing with him, which she would never miss.

That was another thing that would not get him the girl of his dreams, this golden red haired beauty that he was admiring from a distance. She thought he was an egotistical, self-centered pig. He had changed, but she never seemed to realize that. To her, he would never be anything more than a bully with an ego the size of China.

He heard a soft crunching of footsteps behind him. He turned to see a young man with shaggy brown hair walking towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Padfoot." The young man sat down next to his friend on the stone, as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Prongs. I knew I would find you here."

The young man called Prongs turned his back to his beauty, who had now taken to running her fingers across the surface of the water while she sat on the soft earth.

"Prongs, you have come here many times, mostly to stare at the girl that you are watching now. How do you know she can't see you?"

"Because. You don't see people you don't want to. She doesn't ever want to see me, Padfoot." He sighed. "Look at her. She looks so sad today. No one as beautiful as her should ever feel one ounce of sadness. Why do you suppose she looks down?" He asked his lifelong friend and confidant.

The one known as Padfoot looked at the girl in front of him, knowing her secret as well as his friend's. He knew exactly what to say in order to make both of them happy.

"Prongs, she looks sad because she's afraid the one she wants has given up on her." And with that, he walked off, much like the way he came.

The one remaining pondered his friend's parting words. As far as he knew, he was the only one that had propositioned the girl. But then he stopped, after that day with Severus, where she promptly gave him the piece of her mind that made him want to change. So, he did, and he stopped trying to impress, and instead took up watching her from afar. Ever since then, he noticed the sadness that often evident in her features. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if his friend had known something he didn't.

But then he realized he didn't need to know what Padfoot had known, because he now knew what his friend had meant with his final statement. With a renewed courage, the young man jumped off the stone and made his way quickly towards the sad girl who was walking away towards the castle.

He eventually caught up to her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her against his chest. She squealed in fright, until she saw who her capturer was. Her emerald eyes widened in shock.

"James…James what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something Lily. Something very important."

Her eyes widened again as she drew in a shaky breath.

"What is it, James?"

"I haven't, and will never, give up on you."

Then he kissed her, a kiss he's longed and waited for since the first time he set his eyes upon the wonderful girl he was holding so close to him. And the most wonderful part, and the most different from all of his daydreams of kissing her and then her smacking him across the face, was the small, tiny fact that she was kissing him back.


End file.
